


Declaration

by Theincaprincess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Declaration

Of course, you just had to be having one of the worst days ever, from the moment you opened your eyes anything that could have gone wrong did go wrong and you just wanted to scream.

Entering the living room of Avenger's tower you scanned and saw only Loki in the corner with a small reading lamp on, exhaling your breath you walked over to the opposite sofa and slumped down on it leaning the back of your head against the cushions and closed your eyes, enjoying the peacefulness. 

Raising his eyes from his book Loki took in the sight of you slumped on the sofa, half smile to himself and shook his head in amusement at how you currently was, roaming his eyes up your body his smiled dropped once he saw your face, your eyes where closed but he could see the frown, returning his eyes to his book he placed the bookmark you had gifted him in the book and closed it. 

"(Y/n), is everything alright?" Loki asked. 

"Everything is just peachy Loki" you muttered making Loki smirk at your sarcastic reopened. 

Deciding to play along Loki wet his lips "really? Well, you better tell your face that" he said remembering how you said that to Tony once.

Huffing you opened your eyes and stared at the smirking god of mischief, standing up you readjusted yourself before sitting back down on the sofa in a cross-legged position, wetting your lips "I don't want to bore you with my mortal problems" you snapped back and watched as Loki tilted his head to the side. 

"Oh come now (Y/n), I know mortals like to rant, Stark does enough for all of mankind, but I will listen to yours" Loki said as he stood up and walked over to the sofa you were on and sat at the other end of it. 

Rolling your eyes you watched Loki sit down facing you, turning yourself around you took a deep breath and started telling him all about your day and how you just wanted to scream. 

....

You were in the middle of explaining how your computer was an old model and keeps shutting itself off when Loki stood from the sofa and started to head towards the door, stopping mid-sentence you knew you had bored Loki until you looked up at him holding his hands out to the side, tilting your own head you searched his eyes for answers.   
"Mortals can walk and talk right?" Loki said after a few seconds. 

"Oh, yeah right, we can" you muttered as you rose to your own feet and continued explaining your day as you and Loki walked out of the room and down the hall, you being one step behind Loki still not sure why or where you were going. 

Opening the door to the kitchen Loki extended his hand offering you to go first nodding you entered the kitchen still ranting about your day turning back to Loki as he walked passed you and patted the stool before he walked around the counter, and bought some of the cooking pans down, pulling food out of the cupboard and fridge you were in the middle of a rant while watching Loki cook. 

Stopping to take a drink of the water he just handed to you, you sipped it a few times before returning the glass to the counter, before taking another breath and starting your ranting again and you were really going for it, throwing your hands up in the air and pointed at things, making Loki smirk. 

Finally, you had come to the end of your rant and taking ahold of the glass you raised it to your lips "so what do you think?" You asked Loki as you took a drink. 

Turning Loki placed the plate of food in front of you and handed you a knife and fork, "Well I don't really care for mortal problems, but to me, everything seems like it can be resolved by buying a new computer" 

"I don't have the money Loki" you spoke looking and smelling the freshly made omelette. 

"Get one off Stark, or I'll steal you one, now eat" Loki said as he turned back around placing the pans into the sink. 

Picking up the knife and fork you cut into the omelette, "I don't want to get you in trouble" you said as you watched Loki turn back around and point at the plate, making you take a bite of the omelette, finishing your mouthful you smiled at him "Loki this is really good, I didn't know you could cook" returning the fork to the plate you got yourself another piece.

Watching you raise another piece Loki nodded "I only cook for the people I love, and I love you" seeing you pause and raise your eyes to him like a deer in headlights Loki continued "and you wouldn't get me in trouble because I wouldn't get caught" he finished as he walked around the counter with his own plate and sat next to you. 

"That's good to know" was the only thing you said as you placed the piece in your mouth and chewed trying to think of what next to say to the god of mischief who just declared his love for you.


End file.
